Managing Mischief
by Squipped'N'Equipped
Summary: James Potter. Sirius Black. Remus Lupin. Peter Pettigrew. What exactly did these four get up to at Hogwarts..? A series of shorts about the Marauder’s adventures in Hogwarts. Some AU.
1. Son of a Grindylow

**If only I was a Gryffindor! Then I probably wouldn't fear writing this! Ah well... Hufflepuffs can be brave too! I mean, just look at Cedric Diggory! Wait no, he ended up de- OH! HI. I'm Catherine, and this is my first little fic. Well, actually it's gonna be a bunch of Maurauder shorts, y'know? Little bit of comedy and whatnot. This first one was inspired by something I read on Pinterest. So, credit to whoever you are :) Enjoy~**

* * *

It had just hit 1am at 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'. Like it usually is at this time of the night, the lighting in the castle went unlit and the only sound which could be heard, was the snoring of some of the portraits in the school and depending on where you are in the castle, the meowing of the caretaker's cat. There wasn't a student in sight... however, in sound, the story was completely different.

The shuffling of feet against stone could be heard, along with the occasional whisper and rustling of parchment.

"Ouch! Bloody hell mate, watch where you're walking!"

"Sorry Sirius! It's a pretty cramped cloak!"

"Will you two be quiet? I swear, if you get me in trouble AGAIN, I'm not doing this anymore."

"Oh shut up Moony, you said that last time.."

"Prongs.. I'm here under bribery. You stole my chocolate and said the only way I'll get it back, is if I join you bunch of prats in whatever it is you're doing... we can all barely fit under this bloody cloak!"

"Guys, can we stop for a second? I need to take a look at the map, and I'd rather not do it with Wormtail bumping into me and Moony right infront of me. Plus, This cloak is making it difficult to breathe."

A sigh was heard and the shuffling of feet came to a stop. A whispered 'lumos' was heard and suddenly, the hallway wasn't as empty as it was thought to be. Within the light of a glowing wand, four teenage boys were stood lookng at a piece of parchment which one of the boys had a hold of. The tallest of the boys looked more unhappy compared to the other three, who were each wearing mischievious grins on their faces.

The boy who was holding the glowing wand and parchment smiled wider. He had long-ish dark hair, which had been tied into a small ponytail. He was tall, but not as tall as his unhappy looking friend. The parchment holder was the first to speak up;

"Wanna do the honours Prongsy?"

"You bet I do."

'Prongsy' smiled back at his friend and adjusted his round glasses and brushing his black hair out the way before taking it out his wand and tapping it against the piece of parchment, which his friend still had a hold of.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."

The piece of parchment in the boys hand was no longer blank. Ink began to spread onto the sheet until the words on the front were visible. Three of the four boys beamed at the message that appeared.

"MESSERS MOONY, WORMTAIL, PADFOOT AND PRONGS PROUDLY PRESENT; THE MAURAUDERS MAP"

"Wicked. I can't believe we actually got it to work" whispered Prongs, putting his wand back in his pocket.

The shortest and pudgiest of the boys spoke up. He had a mop of curly, light brown hair on his head and his cheeks were chubby and red.

"Anyone about Sirius? Is Filch near us? I'm bloody sick of seeing that cat of his... gives me the utter creeps I tell you."

Sirius shook his head but looked unhappy. He sighed before looking up from the map.

"No, but Minnie's about. I don't know if shes in cat form or not so we need to watch out. She's not near us right now but it's best if we keep heading forward. I can't have another detention with her."

The tallest sighed and brought a hand up to his face, which had a number of large scars running across it. His light sandy hair was ruffled like he'd just gotten out of bed.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, McGonagall?! Are you serious?! Why can't we just head back? We're going to end up losing Gryffindor a tonne of points for being out of bed! I don't even know WHY we're out of bed!"

"Why Remus, you are correct. I AM Sirius, and we can't head back because if we do, there's a high chance we'll run right into Minnie... and we're out of bed because James and I had an amazing idea to switch around some of Sluggie's potion labels. We need you to help us with it because you're alot more smart than James, Peter and I."

Remus was about to speak up again until James cut him off and threw the invisability cloak over the group and insisted that they 'keep moving before they're transfigured into oblivion'.

They continued to shuffle slowly down the corridor. Whispering to eachother about their plans.

"I can't believe you guys dragged me into this... and all because you three are no smarter than Sirius' baby cousin.."

James snorted while Sirius just grumbled. They continued to shuffle in silence until Sirius gasped.

"Son of a Grindylow.. Minnie's around that corner infront of us!"

"Oh Merlin we're screwed..." Lupin mumbled to himself.

"I have an idea... Sirius, give the map to Peter or Remus. Peter and Lupin, both if you stay under the cloak. Sirius, you and I are going to become the dog and stag. She can't really send animals to detention can she..?"

Remus opened his mouth to protest but closed it and instead took both Sirius' wand and the map from Sirius himself. Remus looked down at the rumpled parchment in his hands. As Professor McGonagall's footsteps got closer to them on the map, him and Peter moved against the wall whilst under the cloak and watched both of their friends become their animagus forms; Sirius a dog and James a stag. As annoying as his friends were, he couldn't be mad at them when they used their animagus abilities, especially considering the reason they became animagi in the first place was to comfort him during his werewolf phase, during the full moon.

The footsteps of Minerva McGonagall came to a halt right infront of their icons on the map.

Minerva McGonagall make have looked old and fragile but she was far from it. The head of Gryffindor house was definitely on the list of teacher's that you don't want to cross.

Remus looked up from the map and at McGonagall, who wore an extremely confused facial expression. He watched her look around her surrounding area only for her to look back at the dog and stag who stood calmy infront of her.

Both Remus and Peter held their breath. There was no way they were getting in trouble for James and Sirius' antics.

Professor McGonagall pulled a stern face before talking;

"I have no clue what in Merlin's name is going on... but I know that somehow, Black and Potter have something to do with this."

The old professor then turned around and walked the way she came, mumbling to herself about finding students out of bed. Both Peter and Remus let out a breath and walked over to the stag and dog, as they both transformed into their human forms.

"Knew it would work! See Moony? Detention avoided. Though now, I'm starting to think we should go back... I don't fancy having Minnie finding me and James right now."

"Alas, Black is finally seeing sense! Let's go back.. and James, you may show me where you've hidden my chocolate."

* * *

About two decades later, Minerva McGonagall stood in shock, facing Albus Dumbledore. He'd just told her about how Sirius Black, assumed killer and follower of Voldemort, was in fact innocent after spending 12 years in Azkaban for a crime in which he was framed for by his 'friend' and assumed dead, Peter Pettigrew.

"So... he was really innocent... and he never betrayed Lily and James..."

"Indeed he was Minerva."

Minerva shook her head in disbelief before continuing on;

"And he was an unregistered animagus along with James and Peter... him a dog, James a stag and Peter a rat.. the same rat that Ronald Weasley kept as a pet..."

Albus nodded again; but something clicked in her head.

She remembered all those times in which she was looking for a student out of bed... only to find a stag, casually minding it's own business.

All those times she was looking for Sirius Black as to put him in detention...only to find a black dog, padding around the corridors, looking for food.

"...Son of a Grindylow..."

* * *

 **Welp... at least there was an attempt.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this lil short!**

 **Uhmm... uhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHH... thanks for reading if there are people reading this!**


	2. The Theories of an Idiot

**Hi! I'm back again! With another short! Hope you enjoy this one :)**

* * *

"So, if you could all open your books please and read through pages 394 to 398 with your group. Close your books over once you're all finished, and I'll begin to quiz you all on what you've read."

The sound of pages being turned and muttering amongst students filled the classroom as the professor made his way back to his desk, setting his wand down has he did so.

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew all day around their table, Remus began reading his text book when James groaned.

"What's got your knickers in a twist Prongs? Evans giving you the cold shoulder as per the usual?" Asked Sirius, nudging James with his elbow while Remus sighed uncomfortably, continuing to read his text book. James elbowed him back and nodded, while looking over at the table in front of them.

"She called me an insufferable prat earlier... insufferable, Padfoot! I'm not insufferable!"

Sirius snorted before looking around the room. Seeing that the professor was currently engrossed in his own book, he picked up a piece of parchment from his desk, balling it up and chucking it at Lily Evans, a Gryffindor girl in their year whom James has been asking out for the majority of their third year, only to be continuously shut down and rejected, humouring James' three close friends. She turned around and shot Sirius a death glare, getting a wink in return from the troublemaker himself.

"Reject him again then, eh Evans?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed;

"Black, I'd rather kiss the whomping willow than go out with Potter. I'd literally kiss ANYONE else but Potter."

"Does that mean you'd kiss me?" Sirius raised his eyebrows as he spoke.

Lily flipped her long red hair and turned back to her book, sighing at the 'oh so ignorant group of boys'.

James smacked his head down on the desk.

"She's so stubborn! Why can't she just admit that I'm amazing for her! Why can't she see that I'm so much better than Snivellus the stupid, greasy haired Slytherin! We'd make amazing babies! I'm anything but an insufferable prat! I'm not an insufferable prat, am I Remus?

The entire classroom went silent and looked over at their desk, along with the professor, whom had looked up from his book and glared at the bespectacled teen. Sirius snorted while Peter's face went red and Remus sighed into his hand.

"Five points from Gryffindor for disrupting the class Mr Potter. I'm not afraid- Black, five from you for laughing. Get your work done boys, before I take away another ten and you both land yourselves in detention."

The other Gryffindor's in the classroom groaned in displeasure. Lily Evan's continued to work, turning the page of her textbook a little more harsh than she had been already. Remus looked up from his book and looked right at an annoyed James Potter.

"Yes. You are an insufferable prat, you prat. Now shut up, and read before you do get us in even more trouble and lose us more points. I'd like to pass this class, thank you very much."

Peter cleared his throat.

"But Moony, you don't need to read that stuff... I mean... you ARE a.. you know what. Surely, you don't have to read about what you are. You should be an expert on it."

Both Sirius and James nodded in agreement.

Sirius decided to look down at his book and begin to read. James however, caught himself staring even more at the red headed girl at the table in front of him. She was whispering to her close friend, Severus (both James and Sirius had taken a liking to the nickname Snivellus instead), a Slytherin boy in their year. James rolled his eyes. He had a hatred for that greasy haired, big nosed, Slytherin arse. He was what was keeping Lily from saying yes to his many, many, many requests to go out with him.

Sirius looked up from his textbook and kicked James' ankle, making him lose his expression of longing for Lily and gaining one of annoyance at his friend.

"Quit staring at her. She'll notice you and call you a prat again. And I'm sure you don't want that to happen.. especially in a classroom surrounded by fellow students and house members. Save your dignity will you Prongs?"

James rolled his eyes and began reading, just as Remus closed his book. He rolled his eyes and rubbed his forehead. Peter turned towards him, a concerned expression on his face.

"You alright there Remus..? You don't look to good."

Remus smiled at him before speaking; "I'm fine Wormtail, honestly... just amazed at some of the pure.. dragonshit that's in these books sometimes.. I mean really? Dangerous when in human form... emotionless... usually mentally unstable! They can't be serious with that can they? Did the author even meet any werewolves?"

Sirius looked up from his text book as he turned the page, he continued reading but spoke at the same time.

"Well Moony, you're right, they can't be serious because I'm Sirius! And you're also right about this being dragonshit. After spending two and a half years in your presence, I can assure the author, that not all werewolf humans have cannibalistic tendencies.. unless there's something you want to tell us?"

The four boys all chuckled around the table before Sirius continued talking;

"If anything, all you do is demand chocolate and warmth. Especially after and before a full moon. You get a bit like a female, during a certain time of the month... hey, they're more similar tha-"

Remus kicked his ankle under the table earning a yelp from Sirius.

"Okay how about you stop right there and get your work done."

Sirius sighed and looked over at Lily before looking at his textbook, his mouth forming a grin. A grin that usually meant trouble.

* * *

The final student closed in the classroom closed their book and the classroom was left in complete silence. The elderly professor at his desk looked up from his own form of paperwork and stood up. He cleared his throat and caught the attention of the students who's attention was elsewhere.

"It appears that you have all finished reading, now, can anyone tell me something they've learned from their textbook?"

Hands all around the room shot up as fast as two wizards readying their wands for a duel. However, no one else's hand was as fast as the one belonging to Sirius Orion Black, still with that mischievous grin on his face. Remus looked at him and sighed, having seen that grin oh so many times, he knew something couldn't be good.. especially if it's Sirius Black.

The professor continued looking around the room before sighing.

"Okay Mr Black. Your hand was up exceptionally quick, what did you learn?"

Sirius leaned back in the chair and smiled even wider.

"Well, professor, I haven't learned.. it's more of a theory actually.. a theory that.. that says your textbook speaks nothing but lies!"

Everyone in the room gave the dark-haired marauder a puzzled look, especially the old professor.

"Really now? And what made you think of this theory Mr Black?"

Remus gave his friend a glare. A very specific glare that Sirius had seen a lot. The glare which said; I solemnly swear, if you say something that is completely and utterly stupid, which will get us into trouble and lose us points, I will be forced to use one of the unforgivables on you but probably won't.

Sirius however, ignored this glare and continued to talk;

"Well my most amazing and favourite professor under the beautiful Minnie McG, werewolves, while in their human forms, are far from vicious and other things that the book used to describe them. I think are actually quite regular and prefer to be treated with respect. Maybe with affection too! Especially with chocolate and warm blankets."

Remus looked ready to 'evada kedavra' him right in this very room. James looked confused and Peter cleared his throat. The professor looked amused and pressed on Sirius for further information on his theory for werewolves.

"Really Mr Black? And why think of this hm..?"

Sirius looked at Remus before continuing on, obviously amused at his friends anger and displeasure.

"Well you see professor, I happen to have a friend"-he winked at Remus who just looked distraught- "who experiences similar habits and tendencies to a werewolf. I'm very close with this person and it only feels right to give them credit."

James' face slowly turned into one of un-amusement. There's no way his friend would be so cruel as to out his other friend right? There was no way he would do that... right?

"And who might this friend be Mr Black?" Asked the professor, his curiosity rising.

Remus' face paled... James looked ready to jump out of his seat and tackle Sirius, hoping to silence him. Peter just looked over at Remus sympathetically, he didn't want his friends to fight.

"Well.. that friend would be..."

The rest of the students in the room were on the edge of their seats in anticipation, practically everyone jumped when Sirius spoke the name everyone was waiting for.

"Miss Lily Evans!"

Remus froze.

'Lily..?' He thought. He looked over to James who shrugged. The rest of the class however, looked over at Lily who wore a face of... well... extremely pissed off and embarrassed.

Sirius spoke up again.

"I mean, hear me out here. She may turn into an absolute monster once a month BUT that doesn't mean we should always treat her like a monster ALL THE TIME, eh?"

* * *

"It huuuuuurttttttssss..."

Sirius Black, now sporting a black eye, lay on the couch in the Gryffindor common room.

"It's your own fault." Spoke Remus from an armchair, not looking up from his book.

"What was worse, getting a months worth of detentions with McGonagall or getting decked in the eye by Lily Evans Sirius?" Peter asked from the floor, scribbling furiously on a piece of parchment with his quill.

Sirius looked sat up covering his eye.

"Lily.. definitely Lily. James are you sure it's safe going for her? I mean.. mate, come on! She has damaged the most handsome face of Sirius Black! If anything, you're next!"

James snorted and looked up from his potions essay.

"Mate.. you compared her to a werewolf. No offence Remus."

Remus gave him the thumbs up from his bed, still reading his book.

Sirius sighed.

"Maybe Evans is currently in beast mode. Maybe it's her full moon. That's why she went angry Hippogriff mode on m- James what are you staring at and why does Peter look ready to wet himself?"

What Sirius didn't know is that Lily Evans, had in-fact, just walked into the common room, and had heard exactly what he said.

Sirius slowly looked behind him and saw said red-head, with an expression reading; you better run before I give you more than a black eye.

But Sirius Black being Sirius Black... is going to make matters a lot worse.

"Uhhhh... hello there Lily, would you like some chocolate...?"

* * *

 **We gather here today for the funeral of Sirius Orion Black. Last words being; would you like some chocolate?**

 **But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this short. I tried to make it longer than the other :)))**

 **Until next time, au revuoir, little biscuits!**


End file.
